


Give Me Love (Like Never Before)

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Outing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: “You've been outed.  The picture is too clear to deny it, though Claude is still safe.  There’s plenty of speculation, but no one can see his face.  You’re going to have to come down to Pittsburgh, give a press conference, make a statement.  We’ve got the basic draft in our file, but I’m going to email a statement for you to sign off of.  We need to get ahead of this as soon as we can, and the longer it takes for a statement to get out the worse it looks.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesaddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/gifts).



> So my prompt was forced outing, which isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I kinda love it and was super happy to get this ship and this prompt. Hope you like it, lostcoastlines!

Sid’s phone rings while he’s sunbathing by the pool and he almost lets it ring to voice-mail before he notices the call is from his agent. Rolling onto his side, he picks up.

“This better be important,” he says with a yawn. “I’m quite enjoying my lazy afternoon.”

“You know I wouldn’t call otherwise.” The chill in the voice on the other end of the line makes Sid sit up, going cold.

“You've been outed. The picture is too clear to deny it, though Claude is still safe. There’s plenty of speculation, but no one can see his face. You’re going to have to come down to Pittsburgh, give a press conference, make a statement. We’ve got the basic draft in our file, but I’m going to email a statement for you to sign off of. We need to get ahead of this as soon as we can, and the longer it takes for a statement to get out the worse it looks.”

“Just…do what you need to,” Sid says dully. “I’m sure whatever statement you have will be fine. I…I need to call Claude…”

“Sid, I know you have my full support and the support of the Penguins organization. This was a horrible violation of your privacy and we’ll get to the bottom of it. Things will be okay.”

Sid make a some sort of noise of agreement, but he can’t bring himself to believe it.

. .

He’s back in Pittsburgh when Claude finally reaches him.

“What the fuck is going on?” His voice, frantic and rough, is somehow the only thing that manages to soothe the churning in Sid’s stomach that had lingered ever since that panicked phone call 3 days ago.

“I’ve been outed,” Sid says numbly, hand trembling. “I’ve got a press conference tomorrow morning. You’re still safe, though. You should come out on your own terms. At least one of us deserves to.”

“But that photo…it was me, Sid. Us.”

“But they don’t know that. You don’t…you don’t deserve to be dragged into this mess. I love you too much for that.” There is a long sigh and then a pause. 

“Is that really what you want Sid?” Claude seems sad and small across the phone and Sid hates that it’s come to this. He wants nothing more to throw a few things in his bag and catch the next flight to Philadelphia or even get behind the wheel of his car to just drive and try to forget what he has to face.

“I want this to all go away,” Sid confesses, choking around the words. “I hate that who I love has to mean something, and if it gets out that its you…”

“It’s a whole pile of bullshit,” Claude agrees. “But this isn’t about the press or the story. This is about what you need right now. And I don’t give a flying fuck about what they’ll say if me being there will make this easier for you.”

“I just need to get through tomorrow. Call after the press conference?”

“Of course. And I already have a general statement of support ready, no matter what we decide about sharing our relationship. My boys will have your back, rivalry or not. You’re a good person, and we all know that.”

“You’re the best,” Sid replies, flooding with unexpected warmth.

“Yeah that’s why you’re dating me,” Claude says, and his laugh doesn’t even sound that fake.

. .

But by the next day, any warmth was long gone. His suit feels far too small, even though it was new for the upcoming season. He cant seem to stay still and his whole body swings from clammy and cold to flushed and sweaty. Not even Mario’s steady presence is helping.

“You know you have our full support,” Mario says as reporters file in. Most of the team is pressed along the back wall, and the show of solidarity would have made Sid smile if he hadn’t been so terrified. Mario steps to the podium first with a prepared statement and a few comments, laying out the plan regarding moving forward. But he can only stall for so long, the reporters hungry to hear from Sid himself.

“This…this was not how I wanted to come out,” Sid starts, hating the tremble in his voice. “But I am gay, and I’ve known it my whole life. I have always been open with the Penguins organization and my team mates, but I also thought I had a right to keep my private life out of the public eye. This is a terrible and deeply upsetting violation of my privacy and an unneeded distraction as we enter the new season.” He is interrupted by a commotion by the door as Claude sweeps in, smoothing out the lapels of his suit jacket.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says as he comes up to the podium.

“What…what are you doing here?” Sid asks, shocked.

“Remember what you said to me yesterday? That this should be my choice? Well, I’m choosing. I’m choosing us.” Claude reels Sid in for the softest kiss and the whole room erupts. 

“I was the other man,” Claude says as the furor dies down. “Sid and I have been together since we played at Worlds together for the first time. He wanted to protect me, let me have the privacy that had been taken from him, but I couldn’t let him stand up here today alone, not when I should be standing beside him.” Sid tightens his grip on Claude’s waist, tears pressing against the back of his throat. 

“What happened…it’s unacceptable and a total violation of our privacy, but we’re not ashamed.” There is so much love in Claude’s face that Sid cant hold the tears back, tugging him close. 

“Love you, Sid.”

. .

Later, when it’s all over, they curl up together on the couch, watching anything but sports as they talk. Claude feeds him little bites of carrot cheesecake, the late afternoon sunlight streaming into the living room.

“Thank you,” Sid murmurs.

“For this morning? Don’t even mention it. I told you, I couldn’t have lived done with myself if I’d just stayed quiet. I love you. And now I don’t have to hide it. That’s not just about you. I did it for me too.” Sid leans over to give him another kiss. He knows there is going to be more press, more questions, more people who think that they have a right to this, but for now, he’s kissing his boyfriend in a pool of late summer sunlight and everything is okay.


End file.
